


Can I Get the Butter Chicken and Something Else?

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 可以给我来份黄油鸡，顺便带点别的什么吗？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Can I Get the Butter Chicken and Something Else?

**Author's Note:**

> 亲友的点梗，现代AU，NYPD最帅探长x咖喱味的吧唧，队詹  
> 我对NYPD的了解全部来自Brooklyn-99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不能理解为什么探长不马上和他去约会。

Rogers探长将摩托车以人类骑手能达到的最酷炫的弧线滑进路边唯一的停车位。他取下头盔，夹在胳膊下面，把领口扯松。他快要饿死了，一上午的轮班监视加上整个中午的会议，他必须在回到自己的小队面前之前吃点东西。43片区最好的餐厅——警局门口的小吃车正停在那儿，窗口没有排队。棒极了，他走过去。每天中午站在这小吃车里的是个女孩，名字是Becca，棕色头发，一双闪闪发亮的眼睛。Rogers知道她在读大学，有一个兄弟，这个警局里有一半的男性警员正在拿她的号码打赌。她是个可爱的姑娘。

但今天站在那儿的不是。现在已经三点钟了，他第一次意识到自己从来没有在这么晚的时间到门口买午饭。

“嘿帅哥，”一个男人从冰柜下面钻出来，趴在窗口，像是准备了这个姿势很久一样完美地用胳膊撑着脸颊，冲着他露出一个无比明亮而甜蜜的微笑，“我能给你来点什么？”

“呃——”天啊，Rogers，“呃，黄油鸡*？”

“是吗？你听起来不是很确定。”男人眨了眨眼睛，“但是你很走运，现在唯一卖完的就是黄油鸡了。芝士咖喱如何？或者一些三角饺子？”

“都很不错。”Rogers不再呃了，干得好，Rogers，“鉴于我今天什么都没吃，我想还是来点三角饺子吧。”

“马上就好，Rogers探长。”男人的肩膀很宽，大约和Rogers自己的差不多宽。Rogers估计他也和自己差不多高。他在这个狭小的车厢里下蹲和转身的姿势非常灵活，他背过身从保暖箱里拿出食物，把三角饺子对半切开，Rogers一直盯着他动作平稳有力的胳膊肘。他帅极了。如果说Becca是那种普通漂亮的姑娘，她的哥哥简直有她的五倍那么辣。Rogers探长在这点上确实有失公正，但你必须原谅他，因为他在取向上也有五倍那么偏向男性做他的恋爱对象。这件事别让警监知道。

“你知道我？”Rogers问，下巴稍微抬起来，有一点点担心头盔把他的发型压坏了。但他昨晚是在警局睡的，所以这担心其实相当多余，他的发型比他以为的还要糟糕。

男人把饺子和蔬菜放在棕色的纸盒里，转过身，又对他露出了微笑：“Becca一直都在说你的事，先生。我还在报纸上见过你，我知道你是人民票选的NYPD最帅探长。”

Rogers捂住了自己的眼睛：“天啊。”

“人民的选择*，探长。”男人坏笑着说，把纸盒从窗口递给他，“但换是我的话，我会给你颁发一个NYPD发型最烂奖。”

Rogers大笑起来，拿起一把塑料叉。“你介意……”他礼貌地问了一句，男人用一个美好的微笑和眨眼证明了他并不介意。于是他就站在那儿吃午饭，那个男人依然趴在冰柜上，微笑，和他说话，毫无自觉似地散发魅力。

“我叫James，但大家都叫我Bucky。”他耸耸肩，脖子上有什么银色的亮光一闪而过，Rogers很努力才不去注意他外套里穿着的深V字领的T恤，和隐隐露出的脖子以下的皮肤，“以防你不知道，这辆车其实是我的资产。Becca才是给我打工的人，她现在出去约会了。”

他看起来很骄傲。Rogers笑了起来：“天，Becca有男朋友了？我们片区最大的一场赌局要失效了。”

“上帝，你们会拿她的号码打赌吗！”Bucky大笑起来，摇着头，看起来无奈又自豪，“别告诉我探长你也是其中之一。如果你回答是我就会给她打电话，她会立刻甩掉她的男朋友来找你；如果你回答否我就会给你一拳，然后质问你难道看不到我妹妹有多漂亮吗！来吧。”

“我是庄家。”Rogers冷静而克制地微笑，“NYPD不允许探长参与赌博活动。”

Bucky发出了今天最爽朗和快乐的笑声，这声音实在是太棒了，Rogers愿意永远听下去。他几乎是着迷地看着Bucky拍着手，身体向后仰，回到原来的位置，嘴里咕哝着一些绝对不是英语的句子。当然也有可能是英语，Rogers只顾着盯着他的嘴唇看了。Bucky笑够了才重新趴回冰柜上，换了一只胳膊撑着下颌，他以一种慢吞吞的，温柔的语调说话，笑意始终留在他的眼角上：“Becca不是那么想和警察约会。她说她可不想每天都提心吊胆地想着自己的男朋友会不会因公殉职，情侣中有一个从事高危行业就够了，有两个就太多了。”

警探的本能让Rogers很想好奇一下“开小吃车的Becca”到底是做什么的，但是他Steve Rogers的本能有一个更重要的问题要问：“那你呢？你对这个怎么看？”

“我？我不介意。”Bucky眨起了眼睛，他的睫毛长而密，在他的眼神稍稍向一边撇去的时候显得美好得惊人，“这是很吓人，但是我爱他，他也爱我，他一定需要我陪在他身边。相比之下我的担忧实在没有和他在一起那么重要。”

“……这太贴心了。”Rogers无法理解，为什么他现在站在这里，就在他警局的门口，在他吃过上百次的小吃车旁边，然后遇到了这辈子最令他心动的人。“我的小队里只有一个家伙结婚了，再除去一个单身主义者，其他人都找不到合适的对象。我真的很高兴听到原来还有人愿意跟警察约会。”

“你在开玩笑吧？”Bucky翻了一个巨大的，夸张得富有喜剧效果的白眼，“什么时候开始警服不是致命诱惑了？我可以这么说：如果我走进常去的酒吧，大喊一声我的男友是帅哥警察，那我下一秒就会被全酒吧的人嫉妒得一脚踢出去。”

————

“让我们整理一下这起事件。”

Romanoff警探坐在探长的桌子上，黑色皮靴的鞋跟踩着他的椅子边沿。Wilson警探、Lang警探、Barton警探和他们的探长四个人围着她站着，像是被叫到校长室的小男孩。“他一直都在主动和Rogers调情。虽然Rogers一开头表现得像个白痴，但是后来还不错，姑且不像是五年没有出去约会过的男人。Rogers最露骨的暗示他都会接下来，然后用成倍的攻击力反击回去。案子结了。”

“这是我听过最甜蜜的事。”Clint捂住心脏，“恶心又甜蜜。”

“我不能理解为什么探长不马上和他去约会。”Maximoff警员抱着档案夹站在一边，脸上有一层兴奋的绯红色，“他甚至都明说了自己的性取向！从头到尾！”

“是的，Wanda，正是如此。”Natasha矜持而危险地微笑，“他还暗示了自己是单身。然后我们保守古板的探长离开了他，回到警局里，坐下来，心不在焉地看他下一个未完结的案子。如果不是这金发甜心脸上的傻笑，我们永远都不会知道外面发生了什么。”

“听起来他真的很适合探长。”Sam也同意，“而且他显然也对探长印象不错。我是说，一般所有人都会对探长印象不错，可是你看看这惨不忍睹的发型——要我借你点发胶吗，探长？”

“而探长已经深深迷上他了。”Lang捧着脸，发出一声娘里娘气的喜悦尖叫，鬼知道他怎么就成了这个分局唯一结婚的警探，“我开始构思婚礼了！”

Steve Rogers探长本人站在那儿，脸红从耳根一直蔓延到领子里。他的肤色相当浅，显得他所有裸露出来的皮肤都是粉红色的。他刚才的午饭时间比预期得整整长了两倍时间，因为Bucky的迷人程度也比他预期得要高上至少两倍。当把最后一片芝麻菜都咽下去之后，他实在没有理由继续在那儿站着了，他只能和Bucky道别，到最后都没开口问对方的手机号。

“下次再聊。”Steve说，Bucky仍然趴在那儿冲他甜甜地笑，“当然，下次。”他回答。这样也算是约到了他，算吗？

他回到自己的座位上，放下包和外套，梦游似地走进Fury警监的办公室进行简报。然后他坐下来，打开一份新的案子，十分钟之后仍然无法集中注意力。报案人，Jacob——他说他叫James，但Bucky真是太适合他了，这是昵称吗？还是什么的缩写？——入室抢劫，犯人撬开玻璃上的旧式锁到房屋内——Bucky感觉是会锁上窗户的那种人，但偶尔也有可能会忘记——与独居在家的报案人妻子发生冲突，受害人被击倒，犯人抢走了屋内的现金、信用卡和首饰——Bucky戴着一枚耳钉，很小，还有头发遮着，似乎是红色和银色的……他大概一直都在傻笑，因为这时Natasha狠狠给了他的后背一下。

Steve只能向他的小队成员承认了自己遇到了一个完美帅哥的事，他讲了一些对话中的细节，但是没有提到自己是在门口的小吃车旁见到他的。他不想给Bucky带来麻烦。最后他才承认自己并没有拿到Bucky的号码：“但是我们有口头约定，这样算吗？”

他的同伴们给予他无声的怜悯眼神。

“好吧，好吧……”Steve显得有些垂头丧气。这模样的Rogers探长你在报纸上可绝对见不到，“我只是，我不想……吓到他。我不知道现在的人是怎么约会的，而且他太迷人了，我不清楚……我下班以后会再去一趟。”

“是的，兄弟，你就该这么做。”

“我懂你这感觉，探长，我真的懂。如果你突然见到了一个每一处都符合你梦中情人的完美之人，发现他好像也挺喜欢你的时候，除了Natasha之外谁都会搞砸的。我能给你的建议就是：搞上他！探长！今晚就去找他约会！”

“为什么要等到下班？现在就去！”

Steve感激地点点头，试图恢复他作为探长的威严，但是所有人都带着关爱的笑意看着他，这让他有些难以严肃起来：“Maximoff警员，请务必不要和你的顶头上司提出翘班的建议。现在都给我去工作，否则我要开始开除警探了！”

大家纷纷回到自己的座位上时，Pietro小跑着溜进片区，手里牵着43片区的大明星Captain America。为了和他的妹妹区分开来，没有人叫他Maximoff，所有人都叫他Pietro。Cap看起来非常兴奋，它直接向Steve跑过来，用后肢立起来扒着他的胳膊。Steve低下头跟自己的老伙计亲热地打完招呼，接过Pietro手里的一张字条。

“门口的一位先生给您的，探长！”Pietro响亮地报告，“他说他叫Bucky。”

整个片区的目光都凝固了，每个人都停止了说话，直直盯着Steve的手。Steve强忍着猛然加速的心跳把纸条拆开，那上面用颜色很深的铅笔写着一个电话号码，加上一个轻快而漂亮的签名。他将纸条翻过来，是一行同样轻快的小字：下班后想去喝一杯吗？

Steve Rogers的心跳停止了。他听不见几乎要掀开房顶的欢呼声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *黄油鸡（butter chicken）芝士咖喱（shahi paneer）三角饺子（samosa）  
> *人民的选择：People's Choices


	2. Get a Drink and Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒精会使人说些傻话，或者干些不清醒的事。但没有人能怪他们。

在Rogers探长的推理中，Bucky有一份不算特别忙也远远谈不上空闲的工作，但一定是弹性时间的，可以自己决定什么时候上班和休息。他不像是住独栋房屋的人，大概是住在公寓里——一套年轻的，富有设计感的公寓，和探长先生自己的完全不同。他应该有很多朋友，他也喜欢和朋友们待在一起。他应该有固定去的一到两家酒吧，有喜欢的吸尘器品牌，可能还喜欢听黑胶唱片。他就是有这么棒。

“哇哦。”Steve说，跨进他约会对象的房门，又重复了一遍，“哇哦。”

“我现在开始怀疑请一个高级警官直接来我住的地方不是个好主意了。”Bucky把外套挂在衣架上，现在他只穿着那件深V领的T恤，看起来太赞了。“我应该先把屋子里的玛丽简小姐请出去的。”

Steve本能地飞快吸了两下鼻子：“你这儿有那个？我闻不到。”

“没有！当然没有，老天。”Bucky又开始笑了，像是Steve干的每件事都可以成为周六夜现场的素材似的，“我不碰那玩意了，但我确实发现了别人说什么你都相信。把外套给我？”

Steve从鼻子里发出一声不满的哼哼，把外套脱下来递过去，注意到Bucky脸上的笑容更扩大了。他在下班之前冲了个特别干净的澡，换了一件备用的衬衫，刮了胡子，还借用了Sam的发胶。他的小队成员中没有人用古龙水，Natasha虽然慷慨地表示愿意提供她抽屉里的每一瓶香水，但Steve觉得他宁愿继续散发椰子洗发水的气味。他出门时给Bucky发了短信，Bucky回复得飞快，给了他附近一家小餐馆的地址。

他们的晚餐堪称绝妙。家庭式的汉堡肉排，火鸡总汇三明治，这家的香辣薯条简直完美。他们全程都在毫无隔阂地交流，Steve发现自己对于两人缺少共同话题的担心完全是多余的，他们都出生在这个区，读过同一个公立学校，喜欢同一家意式餐厅，Bucky比他还要大一岁。而且就像任何一个充满好奇心的平民那样，Bucky也对警察故事充满兴趣。在Steve讲述他那些传奇案子的时候，Bucky托着他一侧的下颌，专注地看着他，以那种最甜美的方式冲他笑着，像是正为他深深着迷一样。Steve在注意到这点之后咬了好几次舌头，把眼神从Bucky的脸上移开，竭力阻止自己开始脸红。当然，这动作也是多余的，他看起来已经又是粉红色的了。

至于说好的“喝一杯”。Steve不习惯除了他们小队常去的那家老派酒吧之外的任何一家，他在那种对于酒吧来说过于明亮的灯光和温暖的木头吧台边才能感到自在，今年才31岁的Rogers探长只喜欢这种上个世纪的风格。但是今晚不同。他已经做好了完全配合Bucky的打算，即使Bucky让他去静音disco吧*他也愿意，哪怕他在那儿一定会成为史上最大的傻瓜。他想要看到Bucky脸上出现笑容，任何笑容。

但是我们已经说过无数次的事实是，Bucky是完美的。他站在路边的灯光下，回过头，友好而诚恳地提议：“去我家怎么样？我一个人住，而且我有很多酒。”

————

“喝点儿什么？”Bucky用一根橡皮筋把头发绑了起来，Steve立刻就盯住了他的耳钉。那是一枚圆形的球型耳钉，银色的，上面刻着黑色的纹路，还有一颗红色的星星。他反问：“你这儿有什么？”

“威士忌，龙舌兰，朗姆，杜松子，还有一些红酒……”Bucky站在他的厨房柜台里侧，打开一个大得惊人的酒柜，叉着腰，看起来像是打算把每个瓶子都拿出来放在桌上，“或者如果你明天还得上班，冰箱里还有几瓶啤酒。”

“哇哦。”第三次了，Rogers！“我已经在警局里睡了三天了，所以明天放假，选你喜欢的就行。你很喜欢喝酒？”

“是品鉴。我的朋友，品鉴。”Bucky关上酒柜的门，从冰箱里拿出一整瓶伏特加，咚地一声拍在桌上，“我个人的口味来说，最喜欢的是这位俄国哥们。放轻松，随便坐，我去弄些冰块。”

Steve有太多东西需要看了，因为Bucky的家比他想象中的还要棒。

这套公寓很新潮，开放式的厨房，一条狭长的柜子的顶端是餐桌，两三张高脚凳，还有一整套高级音响。他还摆了很多和Steve家里差不多的东西，比如墙上钉着的照片，两张四十年代风格的海报和铅笔画，厨房里的一台用了至少五年的微波炉，乱七八糟地堆在茶几上的CD，旁边有个看起来像是木头宝箱的凳子。这一切都棒得令人颤抖，但是最棒的是站在厨房里的Bucky自己。Steve已经忍不住开始幻想他站在自己家老式的、明亮的、吊高顶的厨房里，赤脚站在冰凉的瓷砖地面上，蹲下身从烤箱里拿出一盆黄油鸡的模样了。是的，你想的没错，他完蛋了。

Bucky现在没穿围裙，拿着一整板冰块，用一根尖锐的锥子似的东西将它们一块一块捣进一个大玻璃碗里。他的动作一点儿都不轻柔，但也不敢太用力，看起来有点咬牙切齿，Steve发现Bucky拿着尖锐物的模样让他兴奋得心脏颤抖。他的身材确实和Steve差不多高大，紧身T恤裹着他肌肉分明的宽阔肩膀，裸露出的胳膊健壮而有力，胸口和腰腹的线条漂亮极了。他不管在什么酒吧里都绝对是最引人注意的那种人。Steve充满倾慕地看着他走来走去，拿杯子和冰块，先倒满了两杯，然后在他面前用一把小刀把青柠切成厚度完全一致的薄片。

Bucky察觉到了他的目光，抬起头微微一笑：“怎么了，帅哥？”

“你的胳膊。是不是……”他突然顿住，咬住了嘴唇，有些不自在地抓了抓他现在发型完美的脑袋，“呃，算了，不，我不是有意的——”

“没关系。你真的该放松些，探长，在把我们的城市变得更安全之余多出去玩玩什么的。”Bucky咧开嘴，以一种几乎是宠溺的眼神瞟了他一眼，“你的眼睛太尖了，是的，这根胳膊是有些问题。”他补充，“之前我去跳伞时发生了点意外，现在这根胳膊里的现在基本是钢筋，但总比截肢好得多，对吧？”

Rogers什么也没说，他只是保持他最自然的姿态笔直地坐着，伸出一只手轻轻拍了拍Bucky的手腕。这是他能给出的唯一的同情、安慰和鼓励。今天第一次，始终表现得如鱼得水的Bucky僵了一下，随即Rogers也僵住了——天啊——第一次肢体接触——你刚刚在做什么，Rogers！你为什么要问这问题？你为什么要碰他？你为什么还坐在这儿？你为什么还在呼吸？他全身的血液一下子都往脸上涌去。

“……天啊。”Bucky几乎是绝望地摇了摇头。他垂下脑袋，又抬起来，以一种非常复杂的探究眼神盯着Steve的蓝眼睛，“怎么会——怎么会有你这样的人存在呢？”

Steve完全不知道这时候他说什么才是正确的，他不知所措地看回去。

“我是说，探长，Rogers先生，Steve。”他说出Steve这个词的声音好听极了，“我从没遇到过你这样的人。Becca告诉我无数次你很梦幻，你很绅士，你和Captain America一起拿了英勇勋章*，你是个英雄。可我从没想到你竟然……你竟然这么完美。”

快醒醒，Rogers！别盯着他的嘴唇看了，快听他在说什么！

“不管我之前听起来有多熟练，你知道，跟你调情的时候——我其实紧张极了。晚上我在路口等你，你朝我走过来的时候我的腿都在发软。你看起来太棒了。其实下午我就在想，怎么会有人顶着一头我这辈子见过最糟糕的发型出门，还能帅得跟消防员挂历封面*一样呢？吃饭的时候你每说一句话，我就觉得你变得更迷人一些，这……”他像是说出了给自己的最后通牒似地垂下了肩膀，“我知道我这么说就会搞砸这一切了，我才认识你不到9个小时。但是我没办法一边看着你的脸，一边假装自己一切正常。我们聊得来，这非常好，我们正从朋友开始做起，但你得知道我对你图谋不轨。”

我对你图谋不轨。Steve在心里重复了三遍，眨了眨眼睛。他全身的血液在脸上呆了太久，现在又疯狂涌向了胸口，这让他的心脏以一种疯狂的加速往上直冲，几乎要跳出他的喉咙。

“呃……”他清了清嗓子，努力抑制自己不去直接站起来抱住他，“我不知道该怎么说，Bucky，但你得知道这感觉是双方的。”

“我真的不是下班之后会跟着随便什么人回家的那种男人。事实上，我已经五……很久没有约会了。而你看，我现在坐在你家里，”至少他还克制得住自己没把五年说出来。他的脸颊发烫，重复了一遍，“因为我对你也有相同的感觉。所以你完全不必……感觉不对劲或搞砸了，或者别的什么。”

下一秒钟发生的事情，Rogers庆幸自己没有眨眼，他把整个过程都死死地刻在了脑海里。Bucky先是顿住了，然后慢慢抬起头，盯着他，像是在质疑他有没有开玩笑或者是不是脑子出了什么毛病。但是这只是一瞬间，他的眼睛立刻变得明亮，眼角和嘴唇一起上挑，整个人像是彻底放松了下来，与之前游刃有余的那种放松不同，是彻底地、毫无压力地、无法抑制似地流露出来的愉悦。Steve的呼吸为此而揪紧了，为自己能让他有这样的反应而感到奇怪的骄傲。他不眨眼地看着Bucky，笑着，应该说傻笑着，知道自己很可能比在disco吧看起来还要白痴，但他依然想这么做。他只能这么做。他恨不得在这辈子之后的每一天都这么做。见鬼，他已经变得和Scott那家伙一模一样了。

“让我重复一遍。”Bucky说道，慢慢地扇动他的睫毛，Steve现在怀疑他是故意的，“你说我没有搞砸。你说你和我的感觉一样。你现在还坐在我家里没有逃跑。而且我们没有一个人喝桌上的酒。”

Steve用和他差不多的方式眨眼，微笑。倒不是说他觉得这样会显得自己更帅，而是因为当Bucky这么做的时候他会觉得自己是全世界最迷人的男人，他也想让Bucky试试同样的感觉。“是的，酒精会使人说些傻话，或者干些不清醒的事。但没有人能怪他们。”他发现自己现在竟然是两个人中比较冷静的那个，这让他快乐地想跳个舞——听听你自己说的，Rogers！你完全没比他清醒到哪里去！

Bucky又咕哝了一句什么，这回Steve确实没有听懂。但是Bucky随即拿起桌上两杯伏特加中的一杯，全部灌进自己的喉咙里。Steve做不到，他一口气喝完一子弹杯的伏特加就会变成一个金发的红气球。Bucky抓了一把头发，然后用那双湿润而明亮的眼睛盯着他：“那我现在可以想干什么就干什么了。”

Steve并不知道他要干什么，或许有一部分的他知道，只是他不太敢放任自己去想。但他的决心依然跟刚吃完晚饭那会儿一样坚定：他已经做好了完全配合Bucky的打算。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jane = marijuana
> 
> 周六夜现场：Saturday Night Live
> 
> 静音disco吧：蹦迪的，每个人发个耳机，大家都戴着耳机蹦
> 
> 英勇勋章：Medal of Valor，全名是Public Safety Officer Medal of Valor，颁发给从事公共安全的相关人员的最高荣誉，与军队体制里的Medal of Honor差不多同等级
> 
> 消防员挂历：就是由真正的消防员们自己拍摄发行的挂历，年年都有，里面的帅哥一般赤裸上身，常抱着小动物拍摄


	3. A Nice Weekend and Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers探长觉得全部开除掉他的小队也没什么大不了的，只是他自己会接着被Fury开除而已。他不介意，区区代价。

Rogers探长精神抖擞地走进自己的片区。就像从他上任以来的每一个工作日那样，他和早来的每个警员打了招呼，和夜班的Kent探长击了掌，然后走进厨房煮全小队的咖啡。在三台咖啡机一齐轰鸣的时候，他坐下来，打算读几页早上的报纸。这是一个普通、正常、完美的星期一早晨。然后Scott走进来，把午餐袋丢在自己的座位上，打着哈欠一头钻进厨房。Rogers探长同情地看着他，你知道一个父亲是没有周末的，每一天都是他的战场。在他的目光和Rogers接触的一瞬间，他停下了所有的动作。他死死地盯着Rogers。

“早，Scott。”Rogers探长平静地微笑，抬了抬咖啡杯。

Scott还愣在那儿。Clint从后面给了他一脚：“别堵在门口！”Natasha也同时伸进头来：“早安，探长。”

“他上床了！”Scott突然发出一声大喊，惊喜得像一个发现自己的儿子带了一个完美的中产阶级女友回家的父亲。可惜他女儿带完美男友回来的时候他大概不会这么高兴。“这家伙上床了！！”

Natasha和Clint只花了不到半秒钟打量Steve，两个人同时露出了如出一辙的惊讶表情，Clint跳进来使劲拍他探长的肩膀，Natasha吹了一个特别小混混的清脆口哨。你没法想象一个美女警探能干出这事，但如果是Natasha就很容易想象。

这一切发生得太快了，Rogers探长甚至都来不及脸红：“嘿！”

“对不起，探长，我太兴奋了。你真的搞上了那个完美男人！”Lang狠狠握住他探长的手，松开，拍了一下自己的脸，“太棒了！我感觉像是到了国庆节！天啊，我要马上告诉Wilson，告诉他有个家伙上床了，他五分钟后就会从家里飞过来。”他最后发出一声欢呼，从厨房里跳了出去。

“只能怪你表现得太明显，Rogers。”Romanoff警探露出一个八颗牙的笑容，她的脸有多美，这笑容就有多狡猾，“五年了，我没见过你哪怕一次在早晨煮咖啡的时候不给自己搞点超难吃的高纤维麦片。这只有一个原因：你是吃了早餐才来的。”

“而你吃了早餐是因为有什么人给你做了。”Barton警探又一次捂住了心脏，他最近老是喜欢这样来表示他的心情有多激动，“有什么人给你做了早餐说明你们晚上呆在一起。结合上周五你下班时候的样子，显然有人过了一个完美的性爱周末——”

Rogers探长恨不得用石膏粉擦一遍自己来遮住全身的红色。有那么一瞬间，他觉得全部开除掉他的小队也没什么大不了的，只是他自己会接着被Fury开除而已。 _他不在乎，区区代价。_ 但这些混蛋们的警探工作都太出色了，他没法这么做。他只能捂住眼睛，祈祷没什么普通警员听到他们的声音：“天啊，闭嘴吧，Barton。”

“没问题。所以，”Natasha给了Clint的脑袋一下，她真的很在行这个，Clint立刻闭嘴了，“你有什么打算向你的朋友和下属供认的？”

————

对于一切的开始，Steve只记得一件事：是他先吻的Bucky。他不知道自己哪儿来的勇气，但他是Steve Rogers，他知道如何跟随自己的直觉和判断做事。他先凑了过去，而Bucky所做的只是没有移开。那是一个谨慎的，示好的吻，很难说多热辣，但是下一秒钟空气就变得燥热起来：Bucky狠狠地撞进了他的嘴里，带着一种掠夺式的、令人窒息的热情亲吻他的下唇，舌头，和一切黏膜能够互相接触的地方，他一个人的激情就足以把两个人的理智都燃烧殆尽。当然，Rogers脑子里也没有什么可以留下供对方烧的。他从未体会过这种感觉，而且他怀疑这世上没有人曾体会过这感觉，除了他们俩。接下来有那么一会儿他完全不知道自己是如何反应的，但他大概表现得不错，因为当他的脑子再次开始记忆的时候，他发现Bucky已经把他按在了墙上，他的身边就是床头柜，再过去就是——他们什么时候跑进卧室的？

“嘿，”他在接吻和互相上下其手的空隙间停下，天知道他有多不想停下，“你有那个——”

“有，”一个吻，“大概吧，”又一个吻，“我想。”无数的吻，同时还有人把手放在了他两腿之间的东西上。

现在让他停下来比刚才还要困难：“那你最好找出来。”

Bucky退开时喉咙里发出了一声懊恼的呜咽，带着点毫不掩饰的不情愿，Steve忍不住多给了他一个吻。“应该在床头柜里。”他蹲下身拉开最下面一个抽屉，把一叠笔记本和笔丢到地上，“……操，该死的。”

“听起来不太好。”Steve的手从来没从他身上移开过，这时他腾出一只手去拿Bucky手里的塑料瓶，另一只手仍然放在他的衣服里，“老天……这根本已经空了。”

“是的，我忘记自己有多久没有带人回来上床了。”Bucky一把推上抽屉，回过头盯着他。这是他们俩开始接吻之后分开最长的时间，而且他们都很清楚这只是下一场暴风雨来临之前的平静，“现在我们要想个办法。”

我们要夸奖Steve Rogers的地方是，他打算要配合Bucky的决心非常坚决，坚决到他甚至愿意贡献出自己的屁股。这份觉悟当然并不只是因为他缺乏性经验，他的青少年时期太过自律、谨慎、古板，到了普通男孩们忙着花天酒地的二十岁，他开始忙着在陆军部队里发光发热。等他退役之后，一切都变样了，开始有人主动缠上他要和他过夜，但从没人说过想上他，所有人看起来都想要被他上。但是Bucky和那些人不一样。Bucky充满进攻性，反应机敏又快速，渴望掠夺和占有，在体格上也和他不相上下。和他亲热感觉就像是在进行一场世上最美好的战斗，只要Steve稍稍慢一点他就会占据上风，坚守阵地，直到Steve抓住下一个机会夺回战线。他从未知道亲热可以这么充满激情，这么美妙。

我不介意，Steve这么想，但那是他们发现没有润滑油之前。现在他有点担心了，这和他的决心无关，他只是担心自己的屁股会有多痛而已。“Bucky，我想……”

Bucky打断了他，顶了下他的肩膀让他站起来。Steve照做了，Bucky依然蹲着，仰着头看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，他的嘴离Steve的老二隔着不到十公分和两层布料。这画面实在是太过头，Steve觉得自己快要窒息了。

“把你的裤子脱下来，现在，探长。”Bucky命令道，跪在Steve两腿前的地毯上。

“够了！”Natasha用一个干脆利落的挥手制止了他，“我们说够了，探长。信息太多了。”

“我们不介意继续听。”Clint在坏笑，Wanda附和他：“这比Pietro手机里的秘密文件夹刺激多了！”

“你，闭嘴。Wanda，我过会儿要和你哥哥谈谈你的问题。”Natasha转回Steve那一边，“请用最简单的话来叙述接下来发生的事情，不要加细节。”

“呃，”Steve的脸通红着，这怪不了他，毕竟他刚刚几乎口述了一段色情小说里的画面，但他说得还挺流畅的。干得漂亮，Rogers，“第二天早上我们一起吃了早午餐，然后去了次超市。我买了件新衬衫。然后你们就见到我了。”

“难以置信。”Sam赞叹道，“我以为Scott在胡说八道，没想到真的是一个字面意义上的性爱周末。”

“并不全是，”一种可能性是Rogers探长迟早得习惯和自己的小队讲这些事，第二种可能性是他迟早把他们全都开除，“我们还看了些电影，呃，喝酒聊天什么的。”

“结局是一样的。”Maximoff警员断言，Steve真心觉得他得给这位过段时间可能会成为NYPD最年轻女警探的女孩预约一次心理评估，“这太美妙了，整个周末都没回家的探长！你看起来棒极了。”

“行了，Wanda。”Scott听起来像是在制止她，其实他的语气一点儿也没有这个意思，“但说实话，探长，你真的看起来好多了。你看起来休息得很好，放松，还很快活，我们已经有一段时间没见到你这样了。我们都希望你和那个完美男人长期发展。”

“我们是这样——我是这样打算的，”Rogers探长露出了微笑，朋友诚恳的关心令他感到高兴，他知道自己之前确实绷得太紧了，这样的紧张大概传达给了他的小队，“我们没什么时间提这个，我觉得说这些也不太合适，毕竟这才一个周末。但我会努力的。”

“为你高兴。兄弟，真的。”Sam握住他的肩膀，“我本来认为这不会成为问题，但听了你刚才对于热辣现场的描述，我有一个问题要问。”他的神情比正义女神还要诚恳，“你是上面的那个吗？”

根据Rogers探长的性格，他100%确定自己要拒绝这个问题：Wanda的眼睛正盯着他呢。但天知道是出于一种什么感觉，也许是因为Fury今天竟然这个点还没有到片区；也许是因为正巧是警员们交接班的空旷时候，他们还呆在隔音的简报室里；也许是因为在他周围的都是他最信任的家伙们，虽然八卦得令人火大，但他们绝不会把他的事向外传。当然，最大的原因，大概是因为他正陷在一种像是摄入了过多酒精的、朦胧而快乐的骄傲里，对于Bucky有多赞的骄傲，和对于搞定了这样的Bucky的自己的骄傲。他回答了这个问题。

“上面谈不上，”他说，竟然还选择了最文雅保守的词，你们的Rogers永远是Rogers，“但如果你的意思是放进去的那个，那么是的。”

Romanoff警探不得不用她的威胁才让所有人停下尖叫开始工作。

————

下午的时候Rogers探长决定提前下班，他要去一趟尸检中心等报告，然后直接回家。他也不想在片区里呆太久，虽然大家今天还算是好好干了自己的活儿，但是他们总是用赞赏和期待的眼神盯着他，让他感到压力。今天中午在那儿的是Becca，于是他打算下班后再给Bucky发信息。他一边走出门，从包里翻自己的私人手机，一边仍然忍不住四处乱瞟找那辆小吃车。

“我已经关门了，笨蛋。”Bucky站在Steve的摩托车边，那旁边还有一辆看起来更旧、更豪放不羁的机车。Steve希望那辆是他的，Bucky看起来和那辆车搭得不行，“你收到我的爱心午餐了吗？”

“当然。”Steve把刚刚拿出来的手机塞回口袋里，露出傻笑，现在这是他的招牌了，迷人加点上儿傻气，这是Bucky最爱的，“Becca隔着排队的队伍冲我扔过来，所有人都看到了。幸好她又喊了一句这是James给你的，我才不至于被那群小伙子围在角落里揍。”

“听起来这算是跟你的警员们出柜了。不错，我说过我不介意约会对象从事高危职业，但这危险不包括每天呆一群年轻英俊的小伙子堆里，做他们的史上最帅探长。”

Steve大笑起来：“他们早就知道了，所有人都知道。Fury没找我提过这事儿，所以我想还好。”

“这只会让我更感觉有威胁！”Bucky故作嫉妒地大声回答，稍稍撅起了嘴唇，如果不是在警局门口，Steve大概已经亲吻上去了，“而且你是个白痴，你绝对意识不到是否有什么人暗恋你。”

“是的，我想是。” Steve大方地承认，亲昵地将两人之间的距离缩近了些，“所以足够大胆的人才能拥有我。”

“拥有？”Bucky捕捉到了最重要的关键点，“我们俩的关系可以用这个词了？”

“如果你想的话。”Steve耸耸肩，这其实非常奇怪，才过了三天半，他已经不再在Bucky面前感到畏首畏尾的紧张了。他们对彼此无比坦诚，毫无隐瞒，像是直接跳过了渐渐试探对方隐私的过程，成为了彼此认识许多年的老伙计。“对我来说，你在给我做第一顿煎蛋卷、培根和火腿三明治的时候就拥有我了。”

Bucky满足地、温柔地在路灯下凝视着他。天还没完全黑透，这让他的五官看起来比任何时候都要柔和。一股奇妙的热流缓缓淌过Steve的心脏，在那儿膨胀开来，流向他的四肢。这是爱意吗？这是不是？有人能告诉他吗？

“天啊。”Bucky最后发出一声叹息，“我等不及要被我常去的那家酒吧踢出去了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *他不介意，区区代价：We’ll become hoboes if we have to. I don’t care. Small Price.


	4. A Ring, a Promise, a Kiss and Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们惊讶于这样一个小小的瞬间竟然可以这样情绪化，但他们都愿意为这一瞬间感谢上帝。

“哇哦。”Bucky刚缓过呼吸来就迫不及待地点评，“哇哦。”

“我就把这当成赞美了。”Steve从后面抱着他，让他的一半身体压在自己身上，他的大腿紧贴着Bucky的屁股。他温柔地亲吻对方的鬓角：“想来点什么别的吗？”

“天啊，再来什么别的我就要死了。”

“我是说吃的，你这个混蛋。”他笑着，退开身体去摸床头柜上的手机，Bucky在失去他体温的时候不满地哼哼了一声，“已经六点了。该死，我们为什么下午决定睡觉来着？”

“因为你有全美国最辣的胸肌，而我的自控能力很烂。”Bucky咯咯笑着，把脚踝搁在Steve的肩上。他的头歪在一边，头发垂在肩膀上，看起来懒洋洋的，带着性爱过后溢满全身的心满意足，“我们待会儿出去玩吧。”

Steve皱了皱鼻子：“去你那位有钱得令人不适的朋友那儿？”

“嘿，他有钱和他令人不适是两回事。”Bucky捍卫自己的朋友，“不管他有没有钱，他都是百里挑一的烦人精。来吧，我听说他好像找到了自己的真命天女，这太有趣了，我必须带着我令人骄傲的男朋友去嘲笑他一番。”

“看啊！Rogers探长及其夫人大驾光临！”Tony Stark坐在最豪华的一个角落里，手里拿着香槟，鬼知道什么酒吧竟然提供香槟，“今晚二位有什么安排？喝点酒？跳跳舞？还是让探长夫人在牌桌上赢个一万块？”

“已经十点了，Stark，”至于他们为什么花了四个小时才出门，Bucky将会再次把责任甩到Steve的胸肌上，“我们只是来喝一杯睡前酒，然后就回家好好睡一个没有性爱的觉。”

“听起来你们计划了一个完美的拉拉之夜，”Tony开始嘲讽，坐在他身边的金发女郎掐了他的大腿一把，“嗷！……我真的很抱歉，亲爱的。”

Bucky毫不掩饰地哈哈大笑起来：“天啊，这绝对是我人生中第二赞的晚上。您好，我美丽的女士，我是Bucky，我身边这位甜心是Steve，我们俩是超搭的一对儿。”

“你真不用见到一个人就跟他们说你们是一对儿，没有那么多人喜欢你的金发壮男基佬。”Tony怨恨地看了他和Pepper握着的手一眼，“我不能相信这竟然排不上你的第一，从我们认识起你就等着嘲讽我的这一天呢！”

“对不起，我人生中最赞的一个晚上已经给了这位金发壮男基佬了，”Bucky对他假笑，“如何，Potts小姐？喜欢您收到的新裙子吗？”

从Pepper又惊又喜的反应来看，那可能是Stark送给她的最合她心意的礼物。Steve听着她的赞美，真诚地感到自豪，因为Bucky除了负责拥有世上最好吃的小吃车之外，还是个拥有自己品牌的设计师，Stark是他最大也最有名气的客户。“你就是我的新模特，”他之前在给Steve展示自己的速写本时这么说，地点就是警局门口，他趴在小吃车的冰柜上，Steve站在他面前吃着双份鸡肉半份酱汁的黄油鸡，“考虑一下，我只需要你周末工作，我是个很好说话的老板，而你的工资就是以后可以在我的小吃车一直白吃到你比现在胖50公斤。”

Steve当然说了是，他怎么会拒绝呢，他一辈子都不可能再胖50公斤。计划不错，但小心话说得太满，Rogers先生。

“探长先生，”在Bucky和Pepper大谈起新一期Vogue里的评论时，Tony坐到了他身边，“干得不错。我从没见过James这么快活，而我这么说的基础是我认识他已经久到令人厌烦了。你和他过去约会过的人不一样，你很特别。至少他对你的态度很特别。”

Steve对他话中的一点最感兴趣：“都不一样？”

“不太。他喜欢和那些富有经验的人玩，因为他很有魅力，所以总是能得到他想要的。但他不会带他们中任何一个来我的酒吧，也不会见到每个人都宣布一遍自己的所有权。”Tony嫌弃地瘪了瘪嘴，但他看起来并不是真心的，只是单纯地做了个讽刺的表情，“现在我很理解他。Pepper也和我遇到过的所有人都不一样，我见到她的第一眼就在心里说，上帝，我一定得和这个女人结婚。所以我想，独一无二意味着好事情。”

Steve心底里的甜蜜快要从他眼睛里溢出来了，他由衷地赞同：“敬 _独一无二_ 。”

“阿门。”Stark和他碰杯，“不要用那个眼神看我，你的男朋友是全健身房唯一格斗术课毕业的人，我才不想被他盯上。”Tony仍然是Tony。

他们就像Bucky计划的那样只喝了两杯就回了家，活脱脱一对肥皂剧里的中年老夫妻。Tony的酒吧离Steve的房子更近，所以他们今晚睡他那儿，反正他的房子里也有Bucky的牙刷和内裤。令Steve尤其高兴的是，Bucky特别喜欢去他的家里，他会兴奋得像个被允许跳上床睡觉的小狗似的，在他房子里从上到下跑上一圈。他们一起进门，硬是肩膀抵着肩膀地挤在同一个洗手间刷牙，换衣服，最后一起倒在Steve那张昂贵的床垫上，发出满足的叹息声。

“正当我觉得你不可能更美好的时候。”Bucky大声嘀咕。

“你在说什么？”

“我第一次走进这幢房子的时候的感觉。老天，我都不知道还有这么棒的房子。”Bucky翻了个身，趴在Steve的肩膀上，“老木头地板，石灰墙，巨大的转弯楼梯，少说有五六个房间，我父母那代年轻时候用的厨房，还有三分之一屋顶都是天窗的阁楼——我恨不得打劫你，Rogers。”

“用不着，都是你的。”Steve的手指轻柔地穿过他的头发，“阁楼我压根不会用，如果你打算往里面搬点人体模型或者布料之类的什么东西造个窝，悉听尊便。给我划一个小角落让我看案子就行。”

“你有书房用来看案子，探长。”

“你待在我的阁楼上的时候我绝不会像个呆子一样坐在书房里。”

Bucky的笑声实在是太响了，他笑得Steve侧过头去亲吻他的脸颊：“你这是在对我求婚，混蛋。”

“我以为我已经求过上百回了，你这傻瓜。”

“让我们把事情说清楚，Steve，如果我和你结婚，阁楼只是我最小的烦恼。”Bucky的声音带着他那种迷人的轻浮，但是Steve能听出来那更迷人的认真，“我要把你那些又土又火辣的衬衫全都塞到地下室的柜子里去，然后你得专门给我一个房间放衣服。瞧好吧，我要给你做五十件走出去别人会说’看，那个基佬！’的衣服。”

“酷，是情侣配套的吗？”Steve回答，“我比较想要那种别人说‘看，那有一对基佬！’的衣服。”

“你是十六岁的高中女生，Rogers探长。”Bucky转过来捧住他的脸，他们的视线相接，Steve从Bucky的眼睛里只能看到自己，那双明亮的、清澈的蓝眼睛里全都是他自己。“我爱死你了。我恨不得回到我们第一次见面的那天，你向我走过来，我在小吃车里看着你，这样我就能用眼睛把你当时身上穿着的所有东西一件一件扒下来，然后重新享受一遍这美好的一切。”

“别的都很甜，但千万别把扒衣服写在我们的结婚誓词里，求你了。我的警监要出席的。”

然后他们一起迎来人生中最美好的早晨。也不能轻易地说这是“最美好的”，因为你知道，他们之后的人生中还要迎来无数个这样的早晨。Steve按照他在部队里的习惯先醒来，把被子在Bucky身体的两侧裹紧，冲了冷水澡，然后钻进他的厨房做早餐。人人都知道Rogers探长最爱难吃的高纤维麦片，但他们不知道他并不是不会做饭。他的小队绝不能知道这件事。他这样想着，把鸡蛋和牛奶在碗里搅拌混合，打算做他最拿手的法式吐司。千万别问他为什么疏于练习还能煎出全世界最香的吐司，他会回答你是因为爱的力量。我们的Rogers探长最近跟着他男朋友看了太多好莱坞片。

Bucky走进厨房的时候呻吟了一声：“我会在你之前先胖个50公斤的。”

“很好，这样我们俩都不用担心对方能找到别人约会了。”Steve转过身来，在意料之内地迎上了Bucky的嘴唇，“早上好，Barnes先生。为什么不多睡一会儿？”

“早上好，大侦探Rogers先生。“Bucky在他们牙膏味亲吻的空档中回答。“给你个提示，我正在恋爱中，需要有人陪床才睡得着。”

“那么去桌子旁边等着，给我五分钟。”

“不。我要给你捣乱。”Bucky赤着脚在瓷砖地板上走来走去，把煤气灶打开，再关上，Steve家里这样的明火炉灶在纽约已经几乎销声匿迹了，“我爱死这样的老房子了，我可以做出全世界最好吃的煎蛋卷。”

“你知道，我在见到你几个小时之后就在幻想，”Steve将鸡蛋摊成完美的圆形，他回头盯着从冰箱里试图拿出一桶冰淇淋的Bucky，他的眼神就是无声但有力的警告，Bucky老实地把桶放了回去。“幻想你在我家厨房里的样子。但是当时在我脑子里的是你从烤箱里拿出黄油鸡，而不是偷我的冰淇淋。“

“你是我这辈子见过想象力最贫乏的人，Stevie。”Bucky把自己身体的一大半重量挂在他身上，鼻子蹭着他的脖子，“我听不少人说过他们想象我在哪里的样子，只有你能想出在厨房做饭这种画面。而且还 _他妈_ 是黄油鸡！”

“因为他们想跟你上床，而我想跟你结婚。或者凑合一下，跟你的黄油鸡结婚。”

Bucky因为他的回答而满意地大笑，感慨自己是走了什么好运才能和这样的家伙相爱。他轻咬了一口Steve的脖颈，留下一个粉红色的痕迹，这用手指抹两下就会消失了，可他知道Steve宁愿把它永远留在脖子上。“我就知道你爱上的是我的黄油鸡。”

“而你爱上的是我的冰淇淋。”Steve把鸡蛋放进碟子里，骄傲地宣布：“早餐完成了。这儿有培根、两种香肠、鸡蛋、枫糖浆、糖渍草莓、蓝莓和全脂奶油，我能给你来点什么？来点甜的？(What can I get for you? Something sweet?)”

“我要好好挑一挑。”Bucky拿腔拿调地在碟子上空比划着，“一次口活怎么样？(How about something oral?)”

“您的吩咐，先生。”Steve把一只手放在胸前，他的小队成员们听见他在说什么可能会吓昏过去。天啊，你能相信吗，Steve Rogers在开黄腔！“以防你不知道，我其实很喜欢在早餐里加点香肠。”

“我想要在教堂里的婚礼。”等一切都风平浪静下来，Bucky如愿以偿地抱着Steve的冰淇淋桶贴在他身边念叨，“我要玫瑰，丝绸，很多很多的花瓣和糖果。我要一个11岁小女孩梦想中的婚礼。”

“我刚刚在心里祈祷你千万不要说鸽子。”Steve嘲笑他，“我以为你会想要更有创造力一些的婚礼，大设计师。”

“我是个很传统的人好吗，”Bucky亲热地掐了一下他的鼻子，“看看我和谁躺在这儿呢。”

“那我想要蓝色和白色的丝绸，高级定制的手工结婚礼服，还有一些可以把Tony和Clint赶出去的设备。”Steve闭着眼，“类似于赶鸟的那种，你知道。”

“白痴。”

“什么？”

“你最先需要的是一枚戒指。”

Steve猛地睁开眼，他抬起胳膊，不敢相信地盯着自己的手指。Bucky的动作太敏捷了，他甚至都没感觉到手指一凉，因为另一个人的体温把它捂得温热。那是一枚很简单的戒指，银色的，边缘圆滑，它美极了。Steve这才注意到Bucky的手指上也有一枚一模一样的圆环，圆环的主人正用他最无辜、最恳切的眼神看着他。

“该死……”Steve懊恼地坐起身，他稍微把戒指拉松了一些，看到内侧有一颗红色石头，Bucky的耳钉上那种，但比那耳钉更闪闪发亮，“Bucky，我……”

“你要是敢拒绝我现在就会掐死你的。”

“不，不。”Steve立刻否认，丧气地抬起手亲吻他的戒指，“我只是……这和我的打算不一样。Bucky，我也准备好了戒指，我打算至少这个一定得由我来做。我已经计划好了，有烛光晚餐，玫瑰花，你和我最喜欢的背景音乐，我会单膝下跪……”

“喔。”这下Bucky也噎住了，但是他很快就反应了过来，凑得更近了些，冲他眨眼睛，“那么现在拿出来，我也挺想试试被单膝下跪一次。”

“当然藏在你家，你这个混蛋。我从来没想过有别的可能性，而你从来不整理你的书柜。”

他们同时发出一声失望至极的叹息，然后又同时大笑起来。为他们的爱人是多么可爱的白痴而感动，为对方有多爱自己而感动，为这一切，为他们间所发生的所有而感动。他们关于婚礼的玩笑从不是玩笑，他们对于未来的期待也不再将仅仅是期待。这一切都不是什么三流短篇小说里的情节，这一切都正在发生着。

他们惊讶于这样一个小小的瞬间竟然可以这样情绪化，但他们都愿意为这一瞬间感谢上帝。他们得到了人类所能遇到的最美好的奇迹。

Bucky说：“我现在需要一张纸巾。”他的声音听起来有些哽咽，虽然看起来没有掉眼泪。

“你需要的是一些别的。”Steve在他耳边用气声回答，拉过他的脑袋。

这个故事的结局是一个绵长而温柔的，我无法描述给你们听，但你们能想象到的最美好的吻。

END


	5. About "Something Else"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所谓的一些别的事。

“你刚刚说这只叫Winter Soldier，”Bucky难以置信地重复了一遍，“我从没听过一只狗取这么烂的名字。”

“嘿！”Clint捂住了Cap的耳朵，自从Rogers探长把他的未婚夫带给全小队认识之后，Barton警探就开始和他关系变好了，但这也不代表Bucky会让自己的妹妹在卖给他咖喱的时候多加一勺鸡肉，“当心他咬你！”

“你在开玩笑吧？”Bucky瞪着他和正往他胳膊下面钻的拉布拉多警犬，“Cap看起来很高兴认识我。”

“那是在你对Winter Soldier出言不逊之前。”Clint警告他，“我是认真的。他们俩是我们警局最甜的一对儿，至少我们看来是这样。他俩在同一个警犬训练场长大，关系比你想的还好，以前Cap还是只又瘦又容易生病的小奶狗的时候都是Soldier在保护他。”

“一年前我还是一个拥有一整辆小吃车的成功时尚设计师，一年后我竟然认识了一对NYPD基佬狗。”

“正是如此。你大概听说过之前的布鲁克林大火，就是Cap和探长一起拿了英勇勋章的那次。Soldier在那里摔断了一条腿，差点死掉，我认为他也该拿个勋章——但他们只打算让它提前退役。老天，我真希望能给你形容出Cap那时候有多生气。他回到犬舍，发现自己的好哥们不见了，大发雷霆，先是对着所有人怒吼了一通，然后在它的窝里不吃不喝，没人能拉得动他。”

Clint说话的时候，Bucky试着对那只坐姿端正的马里努阿犬示好，他伸出一只手，Soldier警惕地盯着他。

“我们只能把Soldier带回来，毕竟Cap那个时候可是个大明星。他打了一段时间石膏，Cap一直陪着他。Soldier开始复健走路的时候也陪着他，在Soldier失去平衡的时候撑住他的身体。结局不错，他俩现在又能一起干活了，我说得对不对，你是不是高兴坏了，Cap？”

Cap用一声快活的叫声回答他们。他嗅了嗅Bucky的手心，小心翼翼地舔了两下，然后退开，和Soldier并排端正地坐好。

“你是个好士兵，对不对？”Bucky依然对那只看起来不太友好的警犬充满耐心，“你听得懂我们说的所有话，而且你也认同Clint说的，是不是？”

Soldier慢吞吞地审视着他，最后勉强地把一只爪子放在Bucky的手心里。Cap也伸过来他的爪子，叠在Soldier的上面。Bucky握着两只爪子，得意起来：“看，他们喜欢我。”

“我想这是因为你身上有探长的味道，”Clint一本正经地抱着双臂，“他们的鼻子很灵的，而且脑子也很好。”

“闭嘴，Barton。”Clint快要有一点点生气了，为什么人人都敢叫他闭嘴？！“他们一定爱死我了。”

Clint翻了个白眼，站起身：“我受不了了，我们的探长竟然要和你结婚，我无法原谅自己当年曾经举双手赞同他去追你。你在他面前也是这么烦人的吗？我要拖一头驴子去搞砸你们的婚礼。”

“这就是我们订购了Clint驱逐器的原因，”Bucky露出一个假惺惺的担忧神情，然后变成了一个亲热的假笑，他的朋友都能享受这个待遇，“麻烦您去叫他一声，Barton警探，告诉Rogers探长他的未婚夫和他的两个孩子在门口等他。”

“做得真棒。”在Clint做出一个反击的呕吐表情离开之后，Bucky干脆坐在地上，两只手来回亲热地抚摸两条狗的脑袋，“你们打算保护对方到死，什么也不能让你俩分开，对吧？好小伙子们。”


End file.
